


What a State to get in

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Seb doesn't want Kimi to leave Ferrari. He breaks down and Kimi comforts him.





	What a State to get in

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Apologies for the delays in writing, been super busy. Hope you enjoy this, I still can't get over the fact that Kimi won't be at Ferrari this year but I'm so glad he'll still be in F1. Please send me any prompts you may have! Thank you!

Kimi sighed for what was probably about the 50th time that day. He couldn't do anything. Here he was in his driver's room faced with Sebastian who himself was not willing to let this argument go.

"Seb. It's already done. We can't do anything." 

The German in question was standing in front of Kimi, his eyes filled with tears and his hand scratching the back of his neck as he had no idea what to do.

"Please." He begged.

He sniffed.

"I can't lose you." 

The Finn frowned.

"You're not going to lose me."

Sebastian shook his head frantically. 

"It's not fair. I don't want to you to go. Charles isn't ready for such a responsibility." He rambled.

Kimi shook his head this time. He reached over to run his hand down Seb's arm to try and comfort him but the German pulled back.

"Kimi, please." Sebastian spoke softly.

He couldn't look at him. Kimi knew it was selfish but he couldn't look at him. It was too painful. This wasn't the first time they had spoken about this. Or more so when Kimi tried to mention it, Sebastian either got upset or angry, or he would ignore the matter completely. It had only been a few days since Italy so they were at home but it was still fresh in both their minds considering that Kimi had only been told a few days before the race that Charles would take his place at Ferrari.

"I'm sorry." Replied Kimi.

Sebastian drew in a harsh breath and started pacing around the room. 

"This can't be happening." He started to repeat over and over again.

It got to the point that he started to work himself into a state where he was breathing too fast that Kimi grabbed his arm and pulled him into his chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around his Finn and shut his eyes. He sniffed lightly and when Kimi started to rub his arms down his back, he broke.

One or two tears turned into a waterfall and quiet sniffles progressed louder into big sobs that made his whole body shake.

Kimi started whispering soothing words into his ear before lightly kissing the side of his head. He was concerned that Sebastian was full on sobbing and could pass out because of the state he was in. He held Seb tightly in his arms and manoeuvred them so that they could rest on their bed. Kimi lay on his back and brought Seb down to lie so that his ear was pressed to the Finn's chest and listen to his heart. The German eventually calmed down with Kimi rubbing one hand over his shoulder and the other up and down his back. Sebastian's sobs turned into small sniffles and he relaxed his grip on his boyfriend. He raised a hand to rub his face with the sleeve of his hoody and a voice said:

"Didn't your mum ever tell you to use a tissue?"

Sebastian snorted and raised his head to meet Kimi's eyes. Red and tearful eyes met ice cold ones that still showed warmth only to a certain German.

Kimi sighed.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian murmured.

Kimi rolled his eyes. He lifted a hand to cup Seb's face and then pulled him forwards so they could meet in a soft kiss. When they pulled away to catch their breath, Seb still had his eyes closed and Kimi stroked his thumb over his cheek as he rested his forehead against Sebastian's.

"Don't be sorry. Just don't get yourself into a state." Said Kimi.

Seb was about to reply but an accidental yawn escaped and Kimi snorted. He pulled away from the German and let him lie against his chest again, moving his hand to stroke through Seb's hair. The German yawned again and wrapped his arms around his Finn. 

"Idiot." Kimi whispered. 

"Your idiot." Came the muffled reply.

"Bwoah. Whatever." Said Kimi, with a soft smile on his face.

Sebastian laughed into Kimi's chest and then settled when a hand ran over his back again.

He was drifting off before he felt a soft kiss against the top of his head. Kimi felt Seb's breathing slow and he knew he was asleep. He looked up to the ceiling and then closed his eyes before speaking softly:

"We'll be alright, Sebby. Everything will be fine."


End file.
